Sousuke's Gift
by dave-d
Summary: A year had past since Kaname's rescue.  On the anniversary of that very day, she and Sousuke exchange gifts.  Was his choice of presents normal?  Would she be happy?


Light filtered through the colorful leaves.

The air beneath the well-trimmed bower was cool and fresh, dancing with the odor of blossoms and nearby street vendors.

Even though the sounds of the busy pedestrians was loud, competing with the noise from the automobiles driving through and past the pleasant little city park, neither Sousuke nor Kaname could hear anything over the din in their ears, courtesy of their beating hearts and rushing blood.

"It's nice here,_ isn't_ it Sousuke?" Kaname smiled, as she held out a small wrapped package. She had decorated the present herself, complete with fancy bows and ribbons. "I like the sound of the city. It's so much nicer than guns, bombs, and helicopter engines."

"I agree," Sousuke answered, taking the gift. He stared down at the ornate paper wrap, sympathizing with his girlfriend's feelings. It was their the one-year anniversary-date since the day he had brought her back from the clutches of Amalgam, even if it was only three months removed from their last unwanted adventure. "Should I open this?"

"Of _course_ not, you muddle-headed military moron." Kaname smiled, and reached over to pick a fallen leaf out of Sousuke's unruly hair. "Not after all of the work I put into making it look special!" Her smile widened when she saw the look in Sousuke's eyes. "I was just joking… _dear_…." Her face grew warm. They had started using terms of endearment for one another. That was a big step as far as she was concerned. Sousuke was 'dear;' 'sweetheart;' and 'honey.' Actually, the last one was on near permanent hold, after Kyouko and friends had overheard her at school.

"I see," Sousuke said. "Thank you." He caught a tell-tale expression on Kaname's face. He knew that she expected him to use a term of endearment, too. "Kana." To him, _that_ was a large step, as he had a natural aversion to unnecessary terms. Also, it was safe, and she seemed to enjoy it. He had learned the hard way not to trust his friends in Mithril or at school. He still had the bruises from the times he had tried out 'Lover;' 'Sweet cheeks;' and 'Sexy.'

The young mercenary looked back down at the gift. There was a strange feeling of warmth in his heart he couldn't quite explain. It could be love. It could also stem from the fact that no one else had ever given him a gift in this kind of situation. It might simply be the situation itself.

"_Welll-ll-l_…." Kaname fidgeted. She was obviously very anxious. The anticipation was making her dizzy. "Before it gets dark… or some terrorist finds us…." She felt butterflies in her stomach after making that last quip. She probably shouldn't tempt fate. "You _do_ want to open it, don't you?" Despite the fact that the two of them had grown much closer, she still harbored worries and concerns. Was she right for him? Did he care about her? Could he ever express feelings like everyone else?

Looking away from Sousuke for a moment, so as to hide the look of concern in her eyes, she plucked a trumpet-shaped flower off of a nearby vine. As she turned the blossom over in her hand, examining the detail, she stiffened. Was he feeling sheepish because he had forgotten her gift? For a moment, she felt a surge of anger, followed by the sinking feeling of disappointment. She took a deep breath and let it out. It wasn't as if the thought of anniversaries was a big thing to boys, right? Least of all for Sgt. Major Sagara, who had grown up outside of the cocoon of culture and civilization. She heard the sound of paper tearing.

"A billfold," Sousuke said, seeing the present Kaname had picked out. "It seems very well constructed. A very nice grade of leather." He ran his hands over it. "This will indeed prove useful." He held the box in his lap. "Thank you, Kana."

"Open it," Kaname said, happy to see that Sousuke hadn't made light of her choice. She had chosen it for more than it's practically, having a n aversion to that term. She watched as the casually dressed soldier flipped-open the wallet.

"Your picture," Sousuke noted, seeing the photograph that Kaname had placed in the clear plastic window. Unbeknownst to him, she had tried on dozens of outfits… sat through hours for makeovers… and visited a professional photographer… in order to get things just right. "A very pretty one." He felt a sense of contentedness, when he saw his girlfriend smile, and noticed her cheeks turn pink. "That way I can always have you near me."

"Sousuke Sagara… Sergeant Major of Mithril… did you just say something romantic?" Kaname's heart almost burst from joy. Not one to speak too mushily herself, she felt an unconscious urge course through her. She would not let herself take too much hope from his response. She couldn't help herself. How many times in her life had she gotten over bad things, only to have worse things happen? How many times had things actually seemed good, if not great, before the hand of fate reached down and tipped over her apple cart? "Are you an imposter?" She reached out and pulled at his hair. "No wig." She pinched his face. "No mask." Unable to control herself, she leaned over and gave him a rough hug, and then kissed him on the top of his head.

The two sat awkwardly after that, uncertain what they wanted to say. Their love had grown, and their romance had blossomed, but there were still so many emotional, spiritual, and physical wounds that needed to heal completely. The future was filled with so many uncertainties. They only thing they knew was that they wanted to spend the coming days and years together.

"I…." Sousuke coughed. "I also have something…." He reached inside his pants pocket and removed a folded up swatch of felt. "I didn't have time to have it wrapped." He had stopped by the jeweler's shop moments before catching the train. "It's… this is for you…." He held the gift out to Kaname. "I had it specially made."

"Sousuke…." Kaname felt her breath catch in her throat. Impossibly, the sound of her heart in her ears had grown in volume, a veritable crescendo. "What…." Would it be a gold necklace? A gem-studded pin? A ring? Wait! It couldn't be an engagement ring, _could_ it? She almost dropped the item.

"Are you going to open it?" Sousuke actually grinned. His sense of humor still wasn't anything to take notice of; but, he had purposefully made a play on his girlfriend's earlier question.

"Maybe not," Kaname said, in a mock snit. "_Hmmmpppfff!_ Pushy idiot…." She swallowed hard. It couldn't be a ring. They weren't ready yet. But, what if it _was?_ What should she say? She couldn't say 'yes'… not yet. But, she was afraid what Sousuke's missile-lock mind might make of 'no'. Opening her mouth, she bit her lip. Another thought came to mind. What if this was another set of flash-bang earrings, or a locater bracelet? If it was another stupid military application, she would strangle him. No. She wouldn't. She remembered how bad she had felt in the past, after she had told him he made it 'really easy to hate him.'

Also, once again, it was best not to challenge destiny. The last time she had blown her fuse over duty and obligation, she had found Tessa in a towel after carrying the left-over food to Sousuke's apartment. Now, given the calming effects of time, that memory of a scantily-clad Whispered girl seemed far more significant than their kidnapping by A21.

"OK… let's see… what might you have picked out…." With trembling hand, Kaname unfolded the plush jeweler's cloth. Her eyes went wide when she caught the glint of gold. It was fine gold link. It must be a necklace! Nibbling on her lip, she finished uncovering the treasure inside. "Uhhh-hh-h…."

"That is my noise…." Sousuke said, watching Kaname like a hawk. She must be disappointed. He was afraid she might be. But, there had been a reason behind his choice. He had been certain it was romantic, in its own way. "… And I have been informed on multiple occasions that I am no longer allowed to say it."

"I…." Kaname felt her throat go thick. Her fingers twitched. She knew that feeling… the feeling of unrealistic dreams crashing down around her. "But…." She fought to keep from getting too despondent, and did everything she could do to prevent a sudden burst of fury. "It's a…." She hung her head and closed her eyes. The sunshine in her thoughts was quickly shrouded with clouds. "…Bullet."

"Affirmative," Sousuke said quietly. "However, it is not simply any bullet. It is a particular bullet." He tapped his chest, just left of the midline.

"Huh?" Kaname cocked her head, before tugging at stray strands of her hair. "Sousuke?" What was the big nincompoop going to say next to brighten the moment? It was the bullet he was found teething on as an infant? It was the first bullet he ever killed someone with? It was the bullet he had saved for Leonard Testarossa, should that pretty boy ever show up on the scene again? "Does it really matter?" She put her hand over her mouth. That bitter question had slipped out of its own accord.

"I hoped it would," Sousuke answered, keeping his eyes glued to Kaname's face, ignoring the leaves floating down to cover her hair, courtesy of a rather strong gust of wind. "It came from _here_." He tapped his chest again. "That is the bullet removed by the Mithril trauma surgeon… the one that nearly took my life…."

A few months back, one of the surviving uppity-ups from Amalgam had sent a very skilled assassin after Sousuke and Kaname. The gunman, a very unassuming looking girl of Asian descent, had come very close to succeeding in her mission. Sousuke's return shot had blown out the back of her head, moments after her own shot had pierced his flesh. Head in Kaname's lap, he had passed out while the frantic young woman sat sobbing and screaming for help. He was only now approaching the end of his therapy and rehabilitation.

Kaname almost dropped the necklace. Gripping it firmer, she clutched it to her breast. She shivered, but not because of the follow-up gust. The memory of that time still frightened her. She shook her head, as if she could drive away the image.

"The bullet had lodged very close to the aortic arch," Sousuke added. "For a period of time it was… in actuality… the closest thing to my heart." He watched Kaname's face, hoping to see it brighten again. "I thought to give it to you, since you are now the closest thing to my heart." He couldn't lay claim to coming up with those words entirely on his own, even the sentiment was true and heartfelt.

The ultimate source of his inspiration would remain a secret, no matter how much someone might torture him, or how incessantly Kaname might plead and cajole. He may be oblivious to many things; but, he had begun to understand what it meant to spoil a moment. A number of day before he had visited the jewelry shop with plans for his unique and strange commission, he had watched the movie 'Major Payne'.

In that film, the lead character played by Damon Wayana had presented Emily, the woman played by Karyn Parsons of _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_ fame, with a gift after their first date. It was a bullet. Thinking it strange at first, Emily had been touched when the hardened killing machine told her that 'it's from my heart.' Immediately thereafter, she had been taken aback when he continued to say 'Left ventricle. I removed it myself with my combat knife.' Or something to that effect.

"Oh…." Kaname turned away. Her eyes were flooding with tears. She couldn't help but feel touched, hearing Sousuke's words. He really did love her! "Thank you Sousuke." Her words came out in a whisper. "I love you, too." After they sat in silence for a while, after Kaname had reached out to squeeze Sousuke's hand, a bit of her usual spunk and feistiness returned. "It's all nice and special, I suppose…." She tossed her hair, barely missing Sousuke's face. "But I was kind of hoping we could be a normal couple. You know… with normal dates…. _and_ normal presents…." Once again, she felt the need to plaster over her deepest emotions.

"Yes," Sousuke replied. "I believe you have told me that. Dozens of times…." He came close to smiling. "…Since yesterday." He grimaced when Kaname reached out to pinch him. She really should trim those nails!

"Big jerk!" Kaname couldn't help but smile. The two of them truly were quite a pair.

"That is why I made secondary plans," Sousuke continued. "In case my initial idea failed to meet your expectations." He reached behind the bench, removing something that he had stashed in the heavy ground cover. It was a camouflage-colored backpack. "A good soldier always knows the mission alternatives." He caught Kaname's hand before she could pinch him again. He sighed when she chose to stomp on his foot instead. He wasn't upset because it hurt. It didn't. As a life-long combatant, his pride was somewhat stung by his lack of sufficient defensive preparation.

"No more military stuff!" Kaname leaned over to straighten Sousuke's shirt collar. "Stupid head!" She then touched his face briefly, a tender look gracing her features.

"That is why I purchased these." Sousuke unzipped the bag and began placing small wrapped packages in a pile near Kaname's well-rounded backside. He had ended up with a large number of boxes, since he had no idea what kind of gift Kaname might truly want. He had been too embarrassed to ask any of the girls at school for advice. Embarrassed, and wise, as they would no doubt spread rumors until the crack of doom. He had also been too clever to ask Kurz or Melissa for assistance. He knew all too well what might have happened _there_. "I hope there is something here you like."

"…" Kaname was speechless for just a moment. Then, without warning, she sprang like a pouncing leopard. As she wrapped her arms around Sousuke's neck, her force and momentum caused the heavy bench to break free of its rusty bolts. The two teenagers were unceremoniously dumped to the ground. "Sous-_kaaaa-aaa-aa-ay_…."

"It appears I was successful," Sousuke said. He raised one eyebrow. She hadn't even opened a single new gift.

"Affirmative!" Kaname began smothering Sousuke with kisses, oblivious to the stares of the startled passersby.

The presents could wait.

**END**


End file.
